A Reckless Craving
by mkt1217
Summary: Ric takes care of a pregnant Alexis.


A Reckless Craving  
by MKT

Scene. Exam Room 1, GH ER the morning after the hurricane. Alexis is lying in bed in a hospital gown hooked up to a fetal monitor and IV, looking totally bored. Dr. Meadows walks in, ever present clipboard in hand.

Dr. Meadows: All right, Alexis. The medication seems to have done the trick and we've stopped the contractions for now. Our goal is to keep this little one on the inside for at least another 8 weeks, preferably 12, but I'll settle for 10.

Alexis: Great. So when do I get out of here?

Dr. Meadows: Not so fast. We've got to go over some instructions, which you must follow to a 'T'. First off – complete bedrest.

Alexis: But…

Dr. Meadows: No 'buts,' Alexis. Bedrest. You and the baby have both been under an enormous amount of stress throughout this entire pregnancy, and you, for one, should know how dangerous premature labor can be.

Alexis: You're right. I need to do what's in the best interest of my baby.

Dr. Meadows: Exactly. Now you'll have to make some care arrangements…

Alexis: Oh, well that's taken care of. I'll just have Kristina's nanny move in with us for a while so she can take care of my daughter while I'm chained to my bed.

Dr. Meadows: Well that's good. But I wasn't talking about Kristina's care. I was talking about yours.

Alexis: Mine?

Dr. Meadows: Yes, someone to make sure you're staying in bed, stress free. Someone to make sure you're taking your medications on time, bring you meals, help you dress…

Alexis: I guess Viola can help me with all that…

Dr. Meadows: She's going to be busy taking care of a two and a half year old 24 hours a day. No, you're going to need someone else to take care of _you._

Alexis: Me? No, I can take care of myself… 

Dr. Meadows: Alexis…

Alexis: Fine. I guess I can get my niece-in-law Emily to stay a few days…

Suddenly a voice comes from behind Dr. Meadows.

Ric: How about me?

Ric and Alexis just look at each other for a moment.

Dr. Meadows: I think that's an excellent idea, having your hus—uh, the baby's father help you out.

Alexis: I'm not so sure…

Dr. Meadows (scribbles on her clipboard and then takes off a yellow sheet of paper and hands it to Ric): Ric, here's a list of discharge instructions. Alexis needs to stay in bed at all times, except to use the bathroom. Otherwise, you'll have to bring her all her meals, and, here's a list of her medications, which she must take at the exact times. Also, keep her calm and relaxed and, most of all, stress free. You'll probably have to bring her lots of books and magazines, and, generally, keep her entertained for the next 8 to 10 weeks.

Ric (with a big grin): Oh, I'm sure I can do that. (Alexis just makes a face at him.)

Dr. Meadows: Oh, and one more thing. (Ric and Alexis both look at Dr. Meadows with diligence and concern.) No intercourse. (Ric and Alexis share a somewhat embarrassed glance.)

Ric (looking down at the yellow paper in his hands): Uh, yeah, well, uh, okay, no problem.

Dr. Meadows: Fine. I'll go to the nurses' station and sign you out, Alexis. A nurse will be in shortly to remove the IV and monitor and you two will be free to go home together.

Alexis: Great. That sounds great. Thanks, doctor. (Dr. Meadows leaves.)

Ric: All right. Why don't we get ready to go home?

Alexis: Are you sure you want to do this?

Ric: I meant what I said last night when I thought I might lose you and the baby. I love you and I want the chance to make it work between us. Isn't that what you want?

Scene. Later that night. Ric, in gray sweats and a white tee, and Alexis, in her silk dark blue pj's, are curled up in bed with Kristina between them. Ric's reading a storybook, when he realizes the little girl has fallen fast asleep.

Ric: Well, someone's out cold. Let me just put her in her bed.

Ric gets up and carries Kristina out. Alexis reaches over to the nightstand and grabs some folders, legal pads and a pen and starts to go over some documents, spreading them out over the bed. Ric comes back in.

Ric (grabbing a folder out of Alexis's hand): And what do you think you're doing?

Alexis: Going over a few files. I am so behind in my cases, just thought I'd try to catch up.

Ric: Dr. Meadows said you were supposed to relax.

Alexis: I am relaxing. Work relaxes me.

Ric: Don't worry about work – I'll take care of your clients for you.

Alexis (slightly agitated now): Oh, no! I'm not going to let Marshall and Lansing steal my clients. No siree bob! (Alexis attempts to grab the file back from Ric, but he pulls it away from her.)

Ric (sits down on the bed, takes her by the shoulders and tries to calm her down): No, no. There is no Marshall and Lansing…anymore.

Alexis: Oh? Really?

Ric: Yeah, I came up with a better idea.

Alexis: Oh, yeah, what?

Ric: I don't know, I just thought 'Davis and Lansing' had a better ring to it.

Alexis (big excited grin): Really!

Alexis throws her arms around Ric's neck and gives him a big, tight hug. They hold each other for a few seconds, both relishing the feel of being in the other's arms again. But Alexis, her emotional walls still up, pulls back.

Alexis: I mean, uh, thank you for taking on some of my caseload (starts rummaging through the papers on the bed.) I can do all the paperwork…

Ric: Alexis…

Alexis (still shuffling papers, not looking at Ric): You can handle the courtroom stuff…

Ric: Alexis…

Alexis: The Carter discovery motions are coming up…

Ric: Alexis…

Alexis (finally looks up at Ric): What?

Ric: I love you.

Alexis (after a little pause): I love you, too.

Ric: I want to make this work.

Alexis: Well, of course, you're an excellent attorney. I believe a joint practice could work…

Ric: I don't mean the law practice (takes the papers out of her hands and tosses them on the floor.) I mean us.

Ric goes in for a kiss. Alexis is a little hesitant at first, but she gives in as more legal files end up on the floor. Things start to get a bit more passionate as Ric's kisses travel down her throat and he starts to unbutton her pj top.

Alexis (grabbing his hands to stop him): Wait! Dr. Meadows said we can't.

Ric (coming up for air, big grin, as always, on his face): Well, if I recall, she said we couldn't do this (Ric makes an interesting gesture with his hands.) But she never said we couldn't do this (makes another interesting gesture, this time with, uh, one hand.)

Ric quickly silences Alexis's hysterical giggles as we…

Fade to black.

Scene. In the bedroom a little while later, Alexis lays her head on his chest while he absent-mindedly plays with her hair.

Ric: You feeling okay?

Alexis: Hmmmmm…Actually, you know what? I am a bit hungry.

Ric: What? After that huge dinner I made for you?

Alexis: Listen. Your grilled chicken, Caesar salad with low-fat dressing and steamed vegetables were fabulous – they were. But not exactly stick to your ribs kind of faire. I feel like I could use a little something else...

Ric: Like what? Name it, I'll go make it for you.

Alexis: I don't know, maybe a sandwich.

Ric: Fine. Turkey or ham?

Alexis: No, I think I want peanut butter.

Ric: Peanut butter? Okay. And some jelly? Grape or strawberry?

Alexis: No, no jelly. I was thinking of some…bacon.

Ric (sits up in bed with a start): What? Peanut butter and bacon?

Alexis (she sits up in bed, too, licking her lips): Hmmm, yeah, that sounds good.

Ric: Ewwwwww! I don't think so.

Alexis: C'mon! You just said you would make me anything I wanted.

Ric: Well, normal food. I'm willing to make you normal food…

Alexis (looking at him, batting her eyes): Please? It's all protein, and it's good for the baby (rubs her belly.)

Ric: Fine. But it's going to have to be turkey bacon. (Alexis sticks her tongue out at Ric.)

Ric throws back the covers and climbs out of bed, giving Alexis a nice view of his backside before he yanks his gray sweat pants back on.

Alexis: Oh, and I could use some form of calcium, too.

Ric: Good. I'll bring you a glass of milk.

Alexis: I was thinking more on the lines of ice cream.

Ric: Alexis…

Alexis (points at her belly): It's all for the baby.

Ric: Okay. Pistachio or strawberry?

Alexis thinks for a moment.

Alexis: Both. (Ric starts to protest, but gives up.) The pink and green look so pretty together in the bowl.

Ric: Fine. Anything else?

Alexis: No, that's good. (Ric turns to go out the bedroom door.) Oh, wait!

Ric turns back around, seemingly slightly irritated on the outside. But on the inside he is enjoying every single minute of taking care of his beautiful pregnant wife.

Alexis: Could you break up some pretzels and throw them on top of the ice cream?

Ric rolls his eyes, but then starts laughing.

Ric: Okay, but only because I love you.

Alexis: I love you, too.

Ric leaves the room. Alexis reaches towards the foot of the bed to grab some legal papers that managed, somehow, to hold on. She shuffles through them, but then looks back toward the bedroom door, smiling.

Alexis: Yep, I think this partnership just may work out after all.

End scene.

Epilogue. Scene, Dr. Meadows' office the next morning. Ric and Alexis are sitting in front of the doctor's desk when she comes into the office and goes to sit in her chair.

Dr. Meadows: Thank you two for coming back in on such short notice.

Alexis: I was a little surprised when your secretary called us. Is there something wrong with the baby?

Dr. Meadows: Well, no, not really. We were taking a closer look at the ultrasound we did on you the other night and came up with some surprising results.

Alexis: Surprising? How so?

Dr. Meadows (pointing to the computer monitor with her pen): Well, as you can see here, there's an extra head peeking out from behind...

Alexis: Oh my God! My baby has two heads!

Dr. Meadows: Alexis! No, no! There are two heads because...

Alexis and Ric turn to look at each, utter shock registering on their faces.

Alexis and Ric: Oh, my God! TWINS!

End scene.


End file.
